


Tyson and the Blonds

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Colorado Avalanche, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Gabe and Nate decide to spend a lazy Sunday spoiling Ty.





	Tyson and the Blonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AetherSeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherSeer/gifts).



> Dear AetherSeer,
> 
> When I saw that you had submitted a Dear Author letter for this exchange, I literally squee'd at the possibility to write a treat fic for you. I adore your fics, and I consider you a wonderful person. (I'll stop myself from saying more because I want you to read the fic sooner rather than later!) It is my sincerest hope that you enjoy this fic. <3
> 
> *
> 
> Dear all,
> 
> I hope this fic is as enjoyable to read as it was to write! :D

Nate's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Gabe gazing at a still-sleeping Tyson fondly. _"God morgon, älskling,"_  Nate whispered.

"Good morning, Nate," Gabe replied, also whispering. "I hope your night's sleep was the opposite of your accent in Swedish, my dear."

"I slept well," Nate replied.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Gabe reached across Tyson and ruffled Nate's hair. "So, what do you want to do today?"

Nate shrugged. "I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while longer. I like it when we get to be a shorty sandwich on six-foot bread."

"Not short," Tyson mumbled, opening his eyes and looking up at his boyfriends with a pout. "You two are just tall."

"We are tall," Nate acknowledged. "But you're short regardless. Don't worry, we won't be squishing you anytime soon."

Tyson kicked Nate under the covers. "Be respectful to your elders, MacKinnon."

"Okay," Nate replied. "Since you're the oldest, you can decide what we do today."

"Don't know," Tyson shrugged. "It's our first day off in ages. I like having nothing that absolutely needs to be done, you know?"

Gabe hummed in agreement, then moved his hand out of Nate's hair. "I have an idea: let's spoil our Ty."

"I like the sound of that." Nate kissed Tyson on the cheek. "And you like the sound of that, too, eh? Two big blonds seeing to your every need all day long while you just sit there and look pretty?"

Tyson blushed, which confirmed that they were on the right track. "I..." He lowered his gaze and squirmed slightly. "I mostly want cuddles, honestly."

"Ty, look at us, please," Gabe requested. Tyson complied. "If cuddles are what you want, then cuddles are what you'll get. We'll ask about anything else, okay?"

"Okay," Tyson nodded.

"For example..." Nate rested his hand on Tyson's chest. "Alright if I kiss you?"

"Yes," Tyson chuckled.

So Nate did, in fact, kiss Tyson. He then got out of bed and asked, "Omelets?"

"Omelets!" Gabe got out of bed and practically ran to the kitchen, with Nate and Tyson following at a more reasonable pace.

Tyson went to start the coffee, but Nate stopped him. "You go sit on the couch, babe. Gabe and I will bring you everything."

"If you insist." Tyson sighed melodramatically and made his way to the den. "Don't take too long! I can't really cuddle myself!"

Gabe burst out laughing, nearly dropping an entire carton of eggs. "I don't know why, but..." He placed the eggs on the counter and shook his head, still laughing. "I'm just picturing Tyson getting so impatient that by the time we get there, he's curled into a ball like a...um...like a ball!"

Nate and Tyson started laughing, too, which meant breakfast preparations were delayed by a few minutes. Eventually, the boys managed to calm down enough to get everything ready, and it wasn't all that long before Gabe and Nate were sitting alongside Tyson with coffee and omelets.

"This is really good, Gabe," Tyson said between bites. "You've got quite the knack for eggs."

"Thanks..." Gabe furrowed his brow slightly. "I don't think I know what a 'knack' is, but the fact that Nate hasn't stopped eating since we sat down would imply that it's a good thing, so..."

"It is," Tyson confirmed before turning to face Nate. "Having said that, are you sure you had enough to eat last night? You're practically scraping the design off of the plate."

Nate gulped down the last bite and nodded. "I'm fine, really! Dinner was great - I just always eat quickly, you know that."

"True," Gabe acknowledged. "One of these days we should put you in a speed-eating contest."

"If by 'one of these days' you mean 'long after we've retired', then I'm down with that," Nate laughed. "Seriously, though, you did a great job with dinner last night, Ty."

"Thanks." Tyson put down his plate and mug, then stretched his arms over his boyfriends' shoulders. "Could one of you turn on the TV so we can watch and cuddle?"

"On it." Nate picked up the remote and pressed the power button. "What do we want to watch?"

Ty hummed in thought. "Anything but hockey - no, make that anything but sports. Other than that, I'm not really picky."

"Fair enough." Nate clicked past a few channels before settling on HGTV. "How about this?"

"Works for me," Tyson said.

Gabe nodded his assent and grabbed a blanket that had somehow wound up in a pile on the floor a short distance away. The boys each grabbed a bit and cuddled together.

"That is a very ugly house," Nate complained after a commercial break. "Why are they letting them buy it?"

"So they can renovate it with their enormous piles of money?" Tyson guessed. "I admit that doesn't make sense for this show specifically, but..."

Gabe shrugged. "Here's hoping we're more sensible with our enormous piles of money."

"You said it." Tyson squeezed Gabe's and Nate's shoulders lightly. "Okay if I say something sappy?" Nate and Gabe both nodded, so Tyson spoke his mind: "I hope...after we retire, I hope we're still together. Like, I know we might get traded apart before then, but...yeah, even if that happens, I really want us to be collaborating with our enormous piles of money."

"Aww..." Gabe beamed brightly. "Can I kiss that sweet-talking mouth of yours?"

"Yes."

So Gabe did, in fact, kiss Tyson. He then pointed to the screen and laughed. "These people just don't make sense! Those colors are hideous!"

"You're just saying that because they're Finland colors," Nate retorted.

"No, he's just saying that because they got rid of the brown that made it Avs colors," Tyson countered, laughing at how miffed Gabe looked. "We're not saying we disagree, Gabe, we're just saying we're biased."

"Speak for yourself - I like those colors!" Nate paused for a moment, then burst out laughing. "I'm sorry, I can't...you're right, Gabe, it's hideous, bias or no bias!"

All three of them spent the remainder of the episode laughing, which added to the soft feeling of contentment that filled their space.

A few episodes later, Tyson's stomach growled loudly. "What do you guys want for lunch?"

"We want you to stay on the couch while we get it ready," Gabe replied. "Don't worry, we won't take long."

Tyson pouted. "Can't one of you get it ready and one of you stay with me?"

"Gabe and I are just going to coordinate everything in the kitchen, and then one of us will be right back to cuddle with you," Nate promised. He waited for Tyson to sigh and stop pouting before walking to the kitchen with Gabe.

"You have an idea for lunch, I take it?" Gabe asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

Nate nodded, then explained his idea: "We hand-feed him finger food. He'll feel spoiled and loved, and it'll make for easy cuddling, which seems to be the only thing Ty actually wants to do today."

"I like it." Gabe opened the fridge and began digging around for choppable food. "It's...not what I would have expected him to want on a day off, at least not to this extent."

"You sound worried," Nate observed.

"I am worried," Gabe admitted. "You go sit with Ty while I get everything ready."

Nate did as he was told, grabbing some Gatorades on his way back to the den. "I got you your favorite, Ty!"

"Thanks." Tyson took the offered bottle from Nate, opened it, and took a few sips. "You've been so good to me today. It's been nice to have two big blond men doing everything."

"We aim to please," Nate beamed. "In case you were wondering, there's a fair amount of chopping involved in lunch, which I'm guessing is why Gabe ordered me out of the kitchen. He didn't actually say that was why, but..."

"You've shown time and again that you're too young to be trusted with knives," Tyson laughed. Nate huffed indignantly, but didn't say anything in response.

"Here we are!" Gabe carried in a tray of fruit, cheese, and other easily eaten items. "Finger food okay, Ty?"

"Sure!" Tyson reached for a grape, only for Nate to shake his head. "Oh...not my fingers?"

"Nate here thought you might like it if we hand-fed you," Gabe explained.

"Oh!" Tyson beamed. "Okay!"

Gabe reached for a grape. "You're feeling alright, yeah? No real reason why you're being so cuddly today?"

"I'm fine, Captain," Tyson laughed before eating the offered grape. He waited for Nate to feed him a cheese cube before speaking again. "We haven't done this sort of thing in...well, maybe ever. We do the kissing stuff a lot, and I love it, you know that - I just want something else today."

"Makes sense to me." Nate pretended to seriously debate between two identical pieces of melon before picking up a chunk of pineapple instead. "Stop worrying, Gabe. On this couch, you aren't our captain."

"I'm always your captain," Gabe argued. "On this couch, I happen to be your boyfriend first, but I'm still your captain, too."

"And you're still our 'A' no matter where we are," Tyson added, accepting more morsels from Nate. "We're always teammates, and we're always boyfriends, and I'd like to point out that we're always friends, too. It's just a question of which thing takes priority in a given location. Besides, I'm guessing you guys were worried on all counts, since it makes no sense for a hockey captain to say his teammate is being 'cuddly,' eh?"

"True," Gabe conceded with a laugh.

They fell into a comfortable silence until Tyson held up a hand and shook his head. "I'm done, thanks. Aren't you guys going to eat, too?"

"Good idea, Ty." Nate picked up a piece of cheese and offered it to Gabe with a wide smile. "Open up, dude." Gabe rolled his eyes fondly, but complied and returned the favor a few moments later.

They continued like that until everything had been eaten, at which point Nate cleaned up while Gabe ruffled Tyson's hair softly. When Nate returned to the couch, he asked, "What's next on the agenda, dudes?"

Gabe shrugged. "Whatever Ty wants, Ty gets."

Tyson hummed in thought. "Let's see if there's something else on TV."

Nate took charge of the remote once again. They eventually settled on a sitcom none of them had seen before, spreading the blanket and relaxing together just as they'd done earlier that day.

If the boys were honest with themselves, they had to admit that the show wasn't particularly funny. In fact, it was rather mindless. But they didn't change the channel, not even during the commercial breaks or between episodes, because a mindless sitcom seemed to fit the mood of the day. Today, unlike most days, the priority wasn't being Landeskog, MacKinnon, and Barrie, three of the faces of an NHL franchise; instead, the priority was being Gabe, Nate, and Tyson, three boyfriends with nothing to do except enjoy each other's company. The couch was comfortable, their bodies were as close as physically possible, and all three of them were smiling - in short, it was a perfect day off together.

Eventually, Nate picked up the remote and turned off the television. "Dinner?"

"Dinner sounds good," Tyson agreed. "I presume you're going to tell me to stay here while you get it ready?"

"Exactly," Gabe confirmed before walking to the kitchen with Nate. "I'll stay with Ty while you make chicken and pasta?"

"Deal." Nate got straight to work. "Grab the drinks on your way out."

Gabe did so in the form of the reusable water bottles they kept in the fridge. He sat next to Tyson and smiled at his boyfriend. "I hope you don't mind chicken and pasta."

"Not at all." Tyson took a few sips from his water bottle and returned the smile. "It's what Nate makes best."

"I don't know if that's much of a compliment, considering how few things Nate actually knows how to make properly," Gabe chirped. "But it's something we all like, and that's a good thing."

"That's a very good thing indeed," Tyson chuckled.

Dinner took significantly longer to prepare than the other meals had taken, but eventually Nate made his way back to the couch with the food. "Here we go!"

_"Smaklig måltid,"_  Tyson said. He sighed when he saw how much Gabe was cringing. "My accent's still as thick as pea soup, I take it?"

"Yes, but it's cute," Gabe conceded. "And your accent is just as cute, Nate."

"You said this morning it was terrible!" Nate objected with an exaggerated scowl.

"Your accent is terrible, and so is Tyson's," Gabe explained. "Both of you have thick, terrible accents in Swedish - and in both cases, it's very cute."

"Duly noted." Tyson picked up his fork and knife, but paused before actually doing anything with them. "Am I permitted to feed myself this meal?"

"Yes, dear," Gabe and Nate said in perfect unison.

"Good." They ate in a soft silence, exchanging happy glances throughout.

Once they were done eating, Tyson stood up and declared, "I'm cleaning up."

"You sure, babe?" Nate asked, also standing up. "We can help, at least."

"I'm sure." Tyson smiled at his boyfriends. "Thank you, both of you, for a great day. You two did a perfect job taking care of me. Now let me do this."

"Okay." Gabe didn't sound totally convinced. "Go ahead."

"Want us to pick out a nice bubble bath while we wait for you?" Nate suggested.

"Works for me," Tyson replied as he began walking towards the kitchen with their plates.

Gabe squealed and took off running down the hallway to the master bathroom. "Bubble bath!"

"I knew that'd do the trick," Nate laughed as he followed Gabe at a far less dangerous pace. They settled on something called 'Floral Banquet' and waited for Tyson.

Once Tyson arrived, they slowly stripped each other and started the bath, which they all enjoyed in a loving, peaceful quiet. Afterwards, they got ready for bed and slipped under the covers.

"Good night." Gabe kissed Tyson's forehead, then Nate's. _"Jag älskar er."_

"I love you two, too." Tyson kissed Nate's cheek, then Gabe's. "Good night."

Nate kissed Gabe's nose, then Tyson's. "Ditto on both counts," he whispered as his eyes fluttered shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be greatly appreciated - kudos, a favorite line copy-pasted into the comments box, anything really!


End file.
